Conventional mirror mounting assemblies lack arrangements adaptable for differing vehicle installations. Moreover, known assemblies do not facilitate mirror glass replacement without having to remove an entire assembly, or they are complex, time-consuming, and expensive to replace or maintain.
What is needed in the industry is a mirror glass mounting system that simplifies installation or replacement procedures while maintaining mirror stability and minimizing or negating vibration. The system should be economical to manufacture and it should be simple, effective, and reliable to use and service.